Zelena Andu (Songdragon)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Cleric (Aura: Chaotic - Faint)/ Bard Level: 01/02 Experience: 4509 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Gnomish, Sylvan Deity: Ral (Consort) Moon Abilities STR: 10 +0 (2 pts) -2 racial DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 racial INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (7 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 26 = +2 CON) +0 FC (Cleric) +4 Con AC: 21 = +2 DEX +6 Armor +2 Shield +0 Natural +1 Size +0 Misc AC Touch: 13 = +2 DEX +1 Size +0 Misc AC Flatfooted: 19 = +6 Armor +2 Shield +0 Natural +1 Size +0 Misc INIT: +02 = DEX +0 Misc BAB: +01 = Cleric+Bard CMB: +00 = BAB +0 STR -1 Size CMD: 12 = +1 BAB +0 STR +2 DEX -1 Size Fortitude: +04 = Cleric +0 Bard +2 CON +0 Misc Reflex: +05 = Cleric +3 Bard +2 DEX +0 Misc Will: +07 = Cleric +3 Bard +2 WIS +0 Misc Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 (+2 Saves vs. Illusion Spells/Effects - Gnome) (+2 vs fear and dispair effects - Gnome) Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +02 = (01) + STR (00) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: (arcane strike +1 dmg, magical) Cudgel (Club): Attack: +02 = (01) + STR (00) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 10', (arcane strike +1 dmg, magical) Light Crossbow: Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX (02) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range 80'. (arcane strike +1 dmg, magical) Racial Traits • +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength • Small: Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. • Slow Speed: Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. • Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Additional Rules. • Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. • Illusion Resistance: Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. • Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. • Academician: Some gnomes are more academically inclined than their kin. Gnomes with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any one Knowledge skill. This racial trait replaces the obsessive racial trait. (Knowledge (Local)) • Eternal Hope: Gnomes rarely lose hope and are always confident that even hopeless situations will work out. Gnomes with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Once per day, after rolling a 1 on a d20, the gnome may reroll and use the second result. This racial trait replaces the defensive training and hatred racial Traits. Traits Armored Expert: When you wear armor of any sort, reduce that suit’s armor check penalty by 1, to a minimum check penalty of 0. Ease of Faith: Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus on Diplomacy checks, and Diplomacy is always a class skill for you. Class Features Cleric Class Features • Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deity. • Aura (Ex): A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity's alignment (see the detect evil spell for details). (Chaotic: Faint) • Spells 3 0-level (DC 12)/ 2+1 1st-level (DC 13) • Channel Energy (Su): 1d6 (DC 12) Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. (5 times/day) • Domains: - Liberation Domain: Liberation (Su): You have the ability to ignore impediments to your mobility. For 1 (cleric level) rnd per day , you can move normally regardless of magical effects that impede movement, as if you were affected by freedom of movement. This effect occurs automatically as soon as it applies. These rounds do not need to be consecutive.(1st—remove fear) - Travel Domain: (Increase your base speed by 10 feet.) Agile Feet (Su): As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for 1 round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability 5 times per day. (1st—longstrider) Bard Class Features • Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A bard is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. • Bardic Knowledge (Ex): A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. • Bardic Performance: (6 rounds per day) A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. • Countersong (Su): • Distraction (Su): • Fascinate (Su): (Will Save DC 12) At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. For every three levels the bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. • Inspire Courage (Su): +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. • Versatile Performance (Ex): At 2nd level, a bard can choose one type of Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. Sing (Bluff, Sense Motive) • Well-Versed (Ex): At 2nd level, the bard becomes resistant to the bardic performance of others, and to sonic effects in general. The bard gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Spells Divine 3/day (DC12) 0-level: Create Water, Detect Magic, Stabilize 2/day + 1 domain (DC13) 1st level : Bless, Protection from Evil, Longstrider (D) Arcane At Will (DC 12) 0-level (5): Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Mending, Prestidigitation 3/day (DC 13) 1st level(3): Grease, Silent Image, Vanish Feats (Level 01) Selective Channeling: Choose whom to affect with channel energy. (Exclude up to 2 people) (Level 03) Arcane Strike: As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 18 = +4 Base + 1 INT +1 FC (Cleric) +14 Base +1 Int (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 3 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 08 0 0 (2) +8 (versatile performance) Climb 02 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 09 3 3 2 +1 (trait) Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 06 1 3 1 +1 (bard) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 02 0 0 1 +1 (bard) Knowledge (Engnrng) 02 0 0 1 +1 (bard) Knowledge (Geography) 02 0 0 1 +1 (bard) Knowledge (History) 02 0 0 1 +1 (bard) Knowledge (Local) 08 1 3 1 +3 (+2 racial/+1 bard ) Knowledge (Nature) 02 0 0 1 +1 (bard) Knowledge (Nobility) 02 0 0 1 +1 (bard) Knowledge (Planes) 06 1 3 1 +1 (bard) Knowledge (Religion) 06 1 3 1 +1 (bard) Linguistics 05 1 3 1 +0 Perception 10 3 3 2 +2 (racial) Perform (singing) 08 3 3 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 08 0 0 (2) +8 (versatile performance) Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 10 1 3 2 -0 +4 (small) Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lbs Mithral Brestplate 4200gp 7.5 lbs Darkwood Shield 257gp 2.5 lbs Longsword 15 gp 2 lbs Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lbs 10 Bolts 1 gp 0.5 lbs Cudgel (Club) 0 1.5 lbs Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lbs Belt Pouch 1 gp -- lbs Holy Symbol (Silver) 25 gp 1 lbs Waterskin 1 gp 1 lbs Parchment (10 pages) 2 gp -- lbs Ink 8 gp -- lbs Ioun Torch 75 gp -- lbs Flask of Holy water (x4) 100 gp 4 lbs Oil of Shillelagh 50 gp 1 lbs Scroll of Magic Stone (x2) 50 gp -- lbs Total Weight: 23.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-033 034-066 067-100 Riding Dog - Celebfedhiin 150 gp (120) lbs (Silver Friend) - leather barding 20 gp 15 lbs - saddle military 60 gp 15 lbs - saddle bags 8 gp 4 lbs Total Weight (including rider) 89.5 lbs (halved the weight of saddle, as a horse is a large creature and dog is medium. If this is incorrect, let me know) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 43 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 2 gems (100 gp value each) Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 49 Height: 3 ft Weight: 32 lbs Hair Color: Silver, Long and Tied Back Eye Color: Grey Skin Color: Pale Complexion Appearance: A small figure, a gnome, that you guess might be three feet tall. She has her silvery hair is loose about her head. She has a light colored complexion and a steely gaze that looks over those present within the inn. She wears a well tended set of scale armor that shines. She wears a tabard black with silver quarter moon on upon it, trimmed in silver. A simple but silver gleaming quarter moon hangs form a silver chain about her neck She carriers an open faced helm under her left arm. Demeanor: Often forthright, but soothed by compassion and caring for others. Background: (working on it) Adventure Log Kobold's Keep XP Received: 1398 Treasure Received: 1582 gp A Soul Indiscretion XP Received: 2,646 xp Treasure Received: 3064.33 gp A Brief Interlude XP Received: 465 xp Treasure Received: 587 gp Level Ups Level 2: * Add Bard Level 1 * +8 hp (max -2 +2 con) * +2 Ref, +2 Will * Bardic knowledge * Bardic Performance (coutersong, distraction, fascinate, inspire courage +1) * Cantrips * Spells (0-level mage hand, dancing lights, prestidigitation, ghost sounds; 1st-level grease and silent image) * Skills: Perform (sing) +2 ranks, Knowledge (local) +1 rank, perception +1 rank, diplomacy +1 rank, linguistics (draconic) +1 rank, stealth +1 rank Level 3: * Add Bard Level 2 * +8 hp (max -2 +2 con) * +1 Ref, +1 Will * Versatile Performance * Well Versed * Spells (0-level mending; 1st-level vanish) * Skills: acrobatics +3 ranks, perform (sing) +1 rank, perception +1 rank, diplomacy +1 rank, knowledge (planes) +1 rank * Feat: Arcane Strike Approvals *Approval (July, 01, 2010), (GlassEye ) Level 01 *Approval (July, 03, 2010), (grufflehead) Level 01 *Approval (Jan. 11, 2011), (Aldern Foxglove) Level 02 *Approval (Mar. 13, 2011), (Aldern Foxglove) Level 03 Category:Approved Characters